Ty Burrell
Tyler Gerald Burrell (born August 22, 1967) is an American actor and comedian. He originally rose to prominence in several roles on Broadway including Macbeth, and the off-Broadway plays Corners, The Blue Demon, Burn This, and Show People. His first feature film role was in 2001's Evolution. He also appeared in Black Hawk Down, Dawn of the Dead, Muppets Most Wanted and Marvel's The Incredible Hulk as Doc Samson. He has since voiced characters in a number of animated films Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Finding Dory as Bailey the Beluga Whale and Storks. Burrell had recurring roles on the television series Out of Practice and Back to You. Burrell is best known for his role as Phil Dunphy in the ABC sitcom Modern Family, for which he has won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series in 2011 and 2014 and five Screen Actors Guild Awards: one for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series in 2013 and four consecutive awards for Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series shared with the cast from 2011 to 2014. Early life Burrell was born in Grants Pass, Oregon, the son of Sheri Rose (née Hauck), a teacher, and Gary Gerald Burrell (1940–1989), a family therapist.What I Learned from My Mom: The Men of Modern Family. People magazine. Retrieved on September 9, 2015. He is of mostly English and German descent. According to the television series Finding Your Roots, Burrell's great great grandmother Susanna Weeks was a former slave from Tennessee who became a homesteader in Oregon, and her son George Washington Weeks would eventually pass for white. Stated on Finding Your Roots, January 5, 2016, PBS Burrell grew up in the small southern Oregon town of Applegate, near the California border. Stated on Inside the Actors Studio, 2011 He attended Hidden Valley High School in Grants Pass, where he played football and was a lineman for the Hidden Valley Mustangs. After graduating, he enrolled at Southern Oregon University in Ashland, and graduated with a bachelor's degree in theatre arts in 1993; he was the school's commencement speaker in 2008. While in college, he worked as a bartender at the Oregon Shakespeare Festival. During this time, Burrell attended the University of Oregon and became a member of the Sigma Chi Fraternity.Sigma Chi making headlines. Web.sigmachi.org (August 4, 2012). Retrieved on September 9, 2015. He continued his education at Penn State University, where he earned an MFA and was a member of the Theatre 100 Company along with Keegan-Michael Key.Comedy Central starts second season, The New York Times, October 14, 2014; accessed September 9, 2014. In 1999, Burrell worked as a festival actor at the Utah Shakespeare Festival. Burrell has also stated that for a period of time in graduate school, he lived out of his van to save money. Filmography Film Television References External links * Ty Burrell on IMDb Category:1967 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:African-American actors Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:Male actors from Oregon Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Pennsylvania State University alumni Category:People from Ashland, Oregon Category:People from Grants Pass, Oregon Category:Southern Oregon University alumni Category:University of Oregon alumni